Mi pequeño angel
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Antes de ser convertida en un vampiro Rosalie tuvo una hija, Rebekah. ¿Cómo influira la existencia de Rebekah en la serie? ¿O en la vida de los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo sé, lo mismo de siempre: Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar mis otras historias y bla bla bla...**

 **Mis disculpas para aquellos que esperan las actualizaciones de mis otras historias pero mientras que no me venga la inspiración no se le podra hacer nada.**

 **Esta historia me tiene algo entusiasmada, espero que la inspiración me dure.**

 **Resumen: Rosalie y Emmett se conocieron como humanos, se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija. Por culpa de la madre de Rosalie ellos fueron separados. Rosalie es convertida en un vampiro y se ve obligada a separarse de su hija. Años después ella cree que se hija murio pero eso no es tan cierto.**

 **Emparejamiento: Rosalie/Emmett.**

 **Rebekah Hale (OC)/¿? (Podeis elegir entre cualquier vampiro femenino de la serie)**

* * *

 **10 de Enero, 1929.**

"Empuje." Decía la voz del medico.

La joven en la cama estaba empapada en sudor y estaba gritando en agonía. Ella tenía el pelo rubio dorado, los ojos azul-violeta y su rostro, a pesar de estar distorsionado por el intenso dolor que esta sintiendo, solo puede ser descrito como el de la encarnación humana de Afrodita.

La joven estaba dando a luz a sus 16 años de vida.

Con un último esfuerzo la joven fue envuelta en una fría oscuridad.

Unas horas más tarde la joven se despertó y miro frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando a su bebe.

"¡¿Dónde esta mi bebe?!" Grito histérica.

Una enfermera entro en la habitación y la tranquilizo. A los pocos minutos otra enfermera entro en la habitación llevando un bebe en brazos.

"Felicidades Srta Hale, es una niña." Dijo la enfermera dándole el pequeño bebe envuelto en una mantita rosa.

Rosalie miro a su pequeña hija y sonrió mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Mi pequeño ángel." Susurro la joven madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

"Bueno al menos no se parece a eso don nadie." Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Rosalie alzo la vista y fulmino a su madre con la mirada.

"No hables así de él." Dijo ella. "Si no fuera por ti..." Le reprocho la joven.

"Si no fuera por mi ¿Qué?." Beatrice Hale dio unos pasos acercándose a la cama en la que su hija estaba tumbada. "Dejame adivinar estarías casada con ese muchacho y vivirías una feliz vida junto a él. No me hagas reír Rosalie. Tú nunca serias feliz con ese chico, él nunca podría mantenerte a ti y a vuestra hija. Si no fuera por mi ahora estarías viviendo una vida que no te corresponde."

Rosalie apretó los dientes.

"Creo que seria prudente dejar a la Srta Rosalie sola unos momentos con su bebe." Dijo una enfermera tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La Sra Hale sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, las enfermeras la siguieron después de asegurar de despedirse de la joven.

Rosalie miro a su pequeño bebe y vio que estaba despertando. Pronto unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le estaban devolviendo la mirada. Ella sonrió acuosamente a su bebe.

"No escuches las tonterías que mi madre dice mi pequeño ángel. Tu padre es un buen hombre y sé que estaría encantado de estar hoy aquí con nosotras." Rosalie le susurró a su bebe. " Pero aunque él no este yo siempre cuidare de ti, mi pequeño angelito, mi pequeña Rebekah." 

* * *

**29 de Noviembre, 1933.**

"Mami ¿Dónde vas?" Pregunto una vocesita.

Rosalie sonrió a su hija de tres años. Su madre tenía razón sobre la apariencia de su hija, Rebekah había heredado sus rizos rubio y sus ojos pero ella también había heredado las mejores características de su padre, como sus adorables hoyuelos. En pocas palabras Rebekah era una combinación de las mejores características de sus padres, lo que hacia a su madre extremadamente orgullosa.

"A visitar a la tía Vera." Rosalie recogió a su hija en brazos. "Volveré enseguida." Aseguro ella al ver el puchero en el bello rostro de su hija.

Rebekah suspiro dramáticamente, Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse de lo adorable que se veía su hija. A ver que su puchero se hacia cada vez mayor la beso en la nariz y le sonrió calidamente.

"Vuelve pronto." Dijo Rebekah mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y llevo a su hija a la sala de estar donde la dejo en un sofá. Con un beso en la frente Rosalie se despidió de su hija y salio por la puerta.

La pequeña Rebekah se acerco a la ventana y vio a su madre alejarse, ella sintió un nudo en el estomago y una parte de ella le gritaba que corriera a sus brazos pero la parte racional de su cerebro le decia que no se preocupara que su madre estaría en casa para más tardar al anochecer.

La llegada de su niñera la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la joven paso la tarde jugando. Cuando llego la hora de acostarse y su madre aún no había vuelto fue a la sala de estar y se asomo por la ventana dispuesta a pasar allí la noche entera esperando a su madre.

Su abuelo la vio allí y se arrodillo a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?" Le pregunto amablemente. Robert Hale era un hombre amable y de buen corazón que amaba incondicionalmente a su nieta, no le importaba que ella naciera fuera del matrimonio porque sabía que su hija amaba más que nada a su hija y eso para él era más que suficiente.

"Mami aún no ha vuelto." Dijo preocupada la pequeña.

"Estoy seguro de que no sera nada, es muy probable que tu madre y Vera se hayan distraido hablando." Robert le revolvió el pelo a su nieta causando que esta le mirara mal, él se rió de buena gana.

"Ahora vamos a dormir." El se levanto y le tendió una mano. Al ver que la preocupación no desaparecía del rostro de su nieta Robert dijo. "Cariño estoy seguro de que mañana cuando te despiertes tu madre estará en casa."

Rebekah lo miro a los ojos y vacilante le pregunto: "¿Lo prometes?" Él asintió con la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente a la mañana siguiente su madre no había vuelto. Rebekah se quedo sentada en su silla junto a la ventana esperando el regreso de su madre. Los días fueron pasando y nadie tenía noticia alguna de Rosalie Hale. La ciudad fue empapelada en carteles con su imagen, grupos de búsqueda fueron organizados, la policía de todo el estado había sido avisada pero aún con todos los esfuerzos que los Hale estaban haciendo no había resultado alguno.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y la familia Hale seguía sin tener noticias sobre el paradero de su hija/madre.

La pequeña Rebekah fue entrando en un estado de depresión tal que lo único que hacia era quedarse sentada junto a la ventana esperando a su madre, ella estaba segura de que Rosalie volvería, ella se lo había prometido.

Ni los esfuerzos de sus abuelos, criados, amigos o familiares conseguían sacar a la joven de su estado. A los tres meses la policía dio por muerte a Rosalie Hale y el estado de Rebekah solo empeoro.

"Robert tenemos que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así." Dijo Vera, la madrina de Rebekah y mejor amiga Rosalie.

"Lo que deberíamos hacer es dejarla en algún orfanato." Dijo Beatrice con desprecio.

Robert la miro enfadado.

"Nunca abandonaría a mi nieta." Dijo en un tono cortante.

"Esa niña es una bastarda."

"Me importa poco si ha nacido dentro o fuera del matrimonio. Sigue siendo mi nieta, lo único que me queda de mi pequeña princesa." El tono de Robert se suavizo al final de la frase.

"Esa mujer no es tu pequeña princesa, no era mas que una fulana acostándose con el primer-" Beatrice no pudo acabar lo que quería decir porque un libro la golpeo en la pierna. Levanto la mirada y vio a su hija de pie con la mano extendida.

"¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi mama!" Grito Rebekah.

"¡Tú pequeño monstruo!" Beatrice camino hasta su nieta y levanto la mano para golpearla pero alguien le agarro la mano.

"¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi nieta!" Grito Robert.

Él le dijo a Vera que se llevara a Rebekah de la habitación y empezó a discutir a gritos con su esposa. Esa no era su primea discusión y desde luego no seria la última.

Al cabo de varias semanas Robert Hale tomo una decisión. Él se separo de su esposa y cogió a su nieta y dejaron el país. Robert decidió que la mejor forma de que Rebekah supere la perdida de su madre es alejarse del lugar que constantemente le recuerda a ella.

El 30 de Marzo de 1934 Robert y Rebekah Hale se embarcaron en un barco rumbo a Francia, donde pasarían los próximos 5 años, cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló Robert dejo Francia y se traslado nuevamente a los Estados Unidos, pero no volvieron a Rochester sino que se trasladaron a Los Angeles.

Con los años Rebekah supero la muerte de su madre y siguió adelante con su vida, aunque una pequeña parte suya la incitaba a buscarla. El cuerpo de Rosalie L. Hale nunca fue encontrado, lo le daba una pequeña esperanza a su hija de que su madre estuviera con vida.

La segunda Guerra Mundial fue un momento difícil para todo el mundo, gracias a su abuelo Rebekah no sufrió daño alguno durante esos trágicos 6 años. Ella se graduó con todos los honores del instituto y a los 18 años empezó a estudiar derecho en la Universidad Stanford.

En el año 1951 durante un viaje de vacaciones con su abuelo al Amazonas Rebekah tuvo un encuentro con tres vampiresas. El 20 de Abril de 1951 el mundo dio por muerta a Rebekah Hale.

* * *

 **1933**

Rosalie Hale estaba en un dolor indescriptible. Sentía como si se estuviera quemando viva. No podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente sufriendo.

Ella escucho los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y entonces con un sonido espantoso su corazón dejo de latir. Ella podía oír el sonido del viento mover las ramas de los arboles y abrió los ojos.

Era como si hubiese estado ciega durante toda su vida y esta es la primera vez que ve el mundo. Podía ver colores, formas que antes le eran imposibles de distinguir.

Ella levanto una mano y la miro. Su propia mano era diferente, era pálida como la de un cadáver. La cicatriz que obtuvo al cortarse con un cuchillo a los 10 años ya no estaba. No había imperfección alguna en su piel.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta la asusto y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de cuclillas y gruñendo al desconocido que tenía delante.

Varias horas después, después de un larga explicación y una primera cacería Rosalie sentía que su mundo acababa de ser destruido. Ella era un vampiro. Un monstruo que vive de la sangre de los seres humanos. Ella nunca seria capaz de volver a ver a su hija, no sin correr el riesgo de convertirla en el mismo monstruo que ella era o peor aún, matarla por accidente.

* * *

 **Comentad si os gusta la historia y si quereis que continue con ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1933, 12 de enero.**

Rochester, Nueva York.

"¡¿Qué quieres Edward ?!" Rosalie Hale miro furiosa al vampiro que le bloqueaba el camino.

"No puedes ir a verla". Dijo con calma tratando de aplacar a su hermana adoptiva. Por centésima vez Edward tuvo que parar una Rosalie de ir con su hija. En los últimos meses Edward se convirtió en el niñero no oficial de la rubia. La vigila y se asegura de que no haga ninguna cosa que la ponga en peligro. Mantener a Rosalie alejada de su hija le rompe el corazón, le duele ver a su nueva hermana en ese estado, pero también conoce los peligros que un vampiro recién nacido representa para un ser humano. No importa quién sea ese ser humano, los vampiros reconocen la sangre primero y los lazos después. Sobre todo un recién nacido.

"Es mi hija". Susurra con la voz entrecortada.

"Lo se" Edward atrae a su hermana hacia su pecho y la abraza con fuerza.

Sus desgarradores sollozos se escuchas por todo el bosque.

* * *

 **1964**

Madrid, España.

"Zoco avanza, se la pasa a Pachin. Pachin. Pachin se la pasa al Gento. Supera al defensa en el mano a mano. Gento hace una volea y GOOOOLLLLLL. Francisco"el Gento" López marca un golazo en los últimos dos minutos del partido. Y el Madrid tiene la final casi ganada con un 2-1 en el marcador. En dos minutos el Barcelona no tiene nada que hacer." Los gritos del comentarista resuenan por todo el campo.

La afición vitorea el nombre del jugador que a roto el empate en los últimos minutos del partido.

Rebekah Hale se encuentra entre esa multitud.

La rubia vampiresa muestra un asombroso control al estar rodeada de miles de humanos y no sentir la tentación de incarle el diente a ninguno. Después de trece años como un vampiro su control supera al de vampiros que han vivido cientos de años. Y eso se debe en parte al entrenamiento intensivo al que la sometieron el aquelarre amazónico y en parte a su talento natural. Una semana tras ser convertida se encontró con unos cazadores furtivos, y aunque uno de ellos estaba sangrando pudo alejarse sin matarlos. Una muestra de control que ni vampiros que han vivido décadas o incluso siglos posee.

Tras ser convertida paso seis años en compañía de las tres vampiresas amazónicas aprendiendo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir como un vampiro. Después de esos años empezó a viajar por el mundo.

Su muerte como humana y nacimiento como vampiro no es un recuerdo agradable. Ese día perdió a su abuelo. La única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, que lucho por su bienestar en todo momento, que aguanto todo sus berrinches infantiles sin una queja. Su mejor amigo, su única figura paterna, su querido abuelo.

Ellos estaba en una visita guiada por una de las aldeas de indígenas en el Amazonas cuando una tribu de indígenas ataco la aldea. Los enemigos aparte de lanzas tenían armas modernas. Fue una masacre. Su abuelo murió dándole tiempo a escapar.

Aunque consiguió salir de la aldea y llegar al bote no lo hizo indemne. Una bala le había atravesado el estomago.

Sola en un bote a la derriba en el rió mas grande del mundo veía su fin. Se estaba desangrando, lejos de la civilización. Lejos de todo. Solo podía lamentarse, iniciar este viaje fue una pésima idea. Una idea horrible. Deberían haberse quedado en Los Angeles o ir de vacaciones a Hawaii como otros años. Pero no, ese año era especial. No todos los años su nieta se convertía en abogada dijo Robert. Tenían que ir a un lugar especial, a un lugar único dijo. Un lugar inolvidable.

Que cosa mas inolvidable hay que morir pensó irónicamente la joven moribunda.

Pero no murió. Fue encontrada por una vampiresa. Una vampiresa que se apiado de la hermosa joven y la convirtió en un ser inmortal.

El ser humano Rebekah Hale murió en un bote en el rió Amazonas, y la vampiresa inmortal Rebekah Hale nació en los brazos de una vampiresa de tres mil años de antigüedad.

* * *

 **1939**

Alaska, EEUU.

"Tengo que encontrarla." Rosalie Hale Cullen se paseaba inquieta por la casa de sus primos. Después de seis años como un vampiro había encontrado un poco de paz gracias a la presencia de su familia inmortal, sobre todo a la de su alma gemela. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a su amante perdido medio muerto en las montañas. Después de que fuera convertido en vampiro encontró un poco de felicidad en su existencia maldito. Pero ni Emmett ni nadie podría nunca ocupar el lugar de su hija en su muerto corazón. Sin su pequeño ángel nunca podría ser verdaderamente feliz.

Hacia unas semanas que comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Rosalie estaba ansiosa por encontrar a su hija.

"Sabemos que hace cinco años Robert Hale se la llevo a Francia." Declaro Edward. En los últimos años se habían convertido en verdaderos hermanos. Hermanos que se pelean constantemente pero hermanos no obstante.

Y así la búsqueda de Rebekah Hale empezó.

Durante los siguientes años peinaron toda Francia en busca de la hija de Rosalie. Cuando no hubo resultados ampliaron la búsqueda a otros países de Europa. Incluso entre dos aquelarres de vampiros no pudieron encontrar a Rebekah. Después de diez años de búsqueda volvieron a EEUU.

Rosalie no se dio por vencida y siguió buscando a su hija. No perdió la esperanza.

* * *

 **1958**

Edward Cullen miro el antiguo periódico en estado de shock.

En la clase de historia les mando el profesor buscar las noticias más relevantes de un año y un lugar. A Edward le toco el año 1951, California. En su búsqueda encontró varios robos, algunos actores muertos por sobredosis pero la más impactante de todas.

20 de Abril de 1951

Jasper sintiendo la conmoción de su hermano se acerco y miro el origen del shock de su hermano. Su reacción fue la misma.

Rosalie viendo a sus dos hermanos actuar tan extrañamente se acerco a ver que pasaba.

"Rosalie no-" Edward intento evitar que su hermana viera el periodico pero la rubia fue mas rapida.

"¿Qué es tan importante que no quieres que vea Edw-" Rosalie mira el trozo de papel en mano congelada.

 _La abogada recién graduada de la Universidad de Stanford Rebekah Hale y su abuelo el ilustre banquero Robert Hale asesinados en un conflicto entre tribus indígenas en el Amazonas._

En hay dos imágenes de blanco y negro de una joven en sus años veinte y un hombre de unos sesenta años.

"No." La vampiresa susurra con la voz rota.

Sus desgarradores gritos y sollozos se oyen por toda la casa.

Días después encontramos a Rosalie en Los Angeles en un cementerio.

 _Rebekah Elizabeth Hale_

 _10 Enero 1929- 20 Abril 1951_

 _Amada hija, nieta y amiga._

 _Tus alas se desplegaron, con el último rayo de la tarde y en cálida y crecida ascensión te confundiste con las nubes. Adiós hermoso ángel._

 _Robert Marcus Hale_

 _25 Febrero 1890- 20 Abril 1951_

 _Amado padre, abuelo y amigo._

 _Aunque estés muerto tu recuerdo en nuestra mente vivirá._


End file.
